Silver and Cold
by billie1986
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke tries to save Naruto from the evil grasp of the Akatsuki, will he be too late? That was so generic it makes me laugh. This is a depressing OneShot.


**I do not in fact own Naruto. **This is a sad one you are warned, I don't know why its depressing I just felt like writing this after I heard the song. **I also do not own AFI, or the song**. Almost forgot that part. Well without further a due here is my depressing story. For some strange reason i find naruto stories easier to write than anything else.

* * *

**Silver and Cold**

_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

They hated you but loved me a traitorous bastard

They forgave me and went back to hating you, so fast it angered me

Then they came for you their red robes so noticeable yet so discrete with their speed

No one fought for you because you are after all just the demon right

I know better, yet I stand here rooted watching as he tears the last hope away from me

Itachi takes from me once again everything that I love, and once again I am incapable of doing anything

_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

Realization hits me minutes to late, they are already gone

I just fall down in desperation try and just drown out the pain

Then anger hits me I won't lose you to him

He has taken enough from me already he cant have you too; know I am filled with;

Determination, strength all given to me from our love, love that has not been given a chance to live

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me_

An angel lays there covered in blood the sight is ghastly

Yet I notice you still live so they can extract that demon from you

The inevitable ensues and soon there are jutsu's flying from every side

People are here to save you I am here to save myself save my last shred of humanity that lives with you

I want to take your place since your pain is evident

Why you, you who is filled with hopes and dreams

I wish it were me that would make sense I have nothing left to live for

You are the only reason I stay you and that bright light that I run to like a moth

You and that warmth that envelops all those around you who allow themselves to be loved by you

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

You are gone they took you away we are shocked they fled like cowards, they extinguished a bright light they have done great harm to many people

They left you here to die, but it can't be possible angels don't die you can't die and leave me here without hopes and love, you still have so much to show and give this world

I know what I have to do it have to give my life for you like Chiyo did for Gaara

Sakura tries to dissuade me but it is useless I know you deserve to live and I deserve to die I have killed innocents you are filled with only one sin and that is loving me

So I take with my death your biggest sin, and like Zabuza I fear this is goodbye forever because where you will go one day I won't be able to follow.

Finally your beautiful blue eyes open and then everything around me goes dark

* * *

Review and all that good stuff, I am currently very depressed by the ending of my story. Hope you liked it, oh who am I kidding even I slightly hated it myself. Yes i know i wrote it myself. 


End file.
